Staring At The Stars
by Stella Bella 123
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven go on their first date. What could happen?


**Hey! Well, I had a request to write another story related to "Well, It Is Flu Season," so thanks to Tiger-Lily9711, here it is. It should make sense even if you haven't read my previous story, but of course I encourage you to read it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: For disclaimer, see every other story on this site. (In other words, I do not own Teen Titans.) Also, just to clarify, as far as I know I made up the restaurant Star Gazing. If it actually does exist, then I don't own that either.**

"I'm sorry, Raven."

"I know. It's not your fault."

"I still feel bad."

"Don't. It's not that bad. It's kind of nice having you fuss over me anyway."

Beast Boy smiled. It was Raven and his one-week anniversary, and she was sick, because of him. Still though, his flu had brought them together, so perhaps it was worth it.

"I still can't believe how the others found out." Raven smiled. This was a common occurrence now, at least when the other Titans weren't around.

"I know, right! I thought Cyborg was going to start screaming 'does not compute!' or something the way his face was."

Raven laughed (yes, actually laughed), then went into a coughing fit, Beast Boy rubbed her back and let her lean into him.

"I love you, Raven."

"I love you too." She drifted off to sleep.

It really was funny though, the way the others found out that they were dating.

_-Flashback- _

When the Titans got back from their trip they immediately started fussing over the sick Beast Boy, who thoroughly enjoyed the attention. His favorite time though, was when Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire were all off doing something else and Raven would come and cuddle with him. They had decided to keep their new relationship a secret, at least until they had their first date. Of course he got over the flu after a few days, but he milked (soy milked?) being sick as long as he could.

"Well, I'm better now, want to go out tomorrow?" Beast Boy said, approaching Raven on the couch.

"Sure, what do you want to do?"

"Leave that up to me."

"Okay, but Beast Boy?"

"Yea?"

"No matter how much I love you, I will be forever ticked off if our first date is at any sort of a gaming place."

"Understood. I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Pick me up? We live in the same tower."

"Then I'll pick you up at your room! Come on, Rae, let me be romantic."

"Fine. I'll see you at seven."

"Cool."

He put his arm around her, just for it to be thrown off as the others walked in.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Not much." "Nothing!" Raven and Beast Boy responded at the same time. For some reason, Raven was having a lot more trouble keeping calm and keeping a secret at the same time. She ran off to her room.

The next day, seven couldn't come soon enough. They had decided to wear normal clothes in place of their usual super hero outfits, which led to Beast Boy running around his room frantically digging through piles of clothes that hadn't been worn or washed in longer than he cared to remember and Raven asking Starfire, for the first time, if she wanted to go to the mall.

"What is it you are looking for at the mall of shopping, friend?"

"I don't know. Just something different."

Raven was dragged into several stores that made her feel she had walked into a room that the color pink exploded in.

"No offense, Star, but I would never wear any of this."

"What exactly is wrong with it?"

"Well, most of it's too pink or sparkly and the rest is too revealing for me to be comfortable with."

"I know another store!"

This sequence continued for about an hour and a half, until Raven had lost the last tiny drop of patience that she had, and decided it was time to give up and go home.

"No! We must find what you desire."

"I don't think we're going to. I didn't even know what I wanted, I was just looking, so let's go."

"No. One more store. You may choose which store, just do not give up."

"Fine. Let's head to the food court, and if we pass anything I like we'll go in, and if not we'll get food and leave."

"Wondrous!"

In the meantime, Beast Boy was still in his room. He didn't even know how Raven liked a guy to dress. _Maybe Goth? _He thought. _No, if she wanted a Goth guy there is no way she would have gone out with me. _After a period of time much longer than it should have been for him to find the outfit he did, he decided on jeans, sneakers that looked remarkably like his usual ones but were not, and a black T-shirt under a light blue sweatshirt. He decided that it was better than anything else he had since it was light blue, as close to navy blue, Raven's favorite color, as he had. He went to throw his clothes in the wash.

Back at the mall Raven was standing in front of a store that was not quite her style, yet closer than any of the previous stores Starfire had taken her in. It was one of those stores that all of the emos and Goth kids who think they're cool shop in. She was not like them, but she did sort of like one dress she saw through the window. Of course, she wasn't exactly a dress person, but it was better than anything else she could think of, and Beast Boy would probably like it. It was really simple so it was probably casual enough for whatever they were going to do. She went in the store with a very confused Starfire.

"Friend, are you sure the is the store you want to go in. All of the people in here seem so… sad."

"Yes. I'm sure." She found the dresses and flipped through the rack. They didn't have her size. _Whatever. It's black anyway. He wouldn't like black. _

"Can I help you?" A very unenthusiastic salesperson walked up beside Raven.

"No, thank you." Raven turned to leave, but was stopped by a strong hand grasping her arm.

"Yes, please. Do you perhaps have this dress in more sizes?" she asked with more enthusiasm than all of the customers and workers in the store combined.

"Um… let me check."

The salesgirl walked back holding a few of the dress.

"Here is what we have left." She hung the dresses on the rack.

The only one in her size was... purple. _Purple. That's his favorite color, at least I think. I need to find that out for sure. _

She went in the dressing room and tried it on. It fit.

"Okay, I guess I'll get this."

"Oh, glorious! I am so joyed that you have found an outfit! When will you wear it?"

"Uh… I don't know yet."

She paid and they went to the food court before heading home.

It was 6:55. _Five minutes, calm down, Raven, calm down. _

Knock. Knock.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Ready?"  
"Yep."

"Cool."

They walked down the hallway.

_How does he always look so adorable? _Raven thought.

"You look amazing," Beast Boy said.

"Thanks, you do too."

"Yea, sure."

"You do," she said, almost shocked that he didn't know it.

"Oh, then, thanks." He had a genuine smile.

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Beast Boy grabbed Raven's hand, and looked away. Raven smiled and pulled him closer. He tensed up, then relaxed.

They had to fly a little bit of a distance to get where Best Boy had planned, but it was well worth it when they finally arrived.

"What is this place?"

"It's a restaurant called Star Gazing because the ceiling is made of glass so you can see the stars. I thought you'd like it since, well, I don't know why I just thought you'd like it."

Raven stood there taking it all in for a second. It was amazing. It was a small, dimly lit little café, and you really could see the stars. It was absolutely beautiful.

"I love it."

"I love you."

Her heart skipped a beat.

"I –"

"Two?" A waitress interrupted to Raven's great annoyance. That was twice Beast Boy had flat out said 'I love you' and twice now she had not had the chance to say it back, the first being when he was sick. He noticed too, and she didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

"Yes," he answered.

"Right this way."

They followed their waitress to a table in the corner, sat down and looked at their menus. Except, Beast Boy sat next to Raven on the booth, instead of across form her. This scared Raven at first. _Was I supposed to take the chair or something?_ Beast Boy took her hand again under the table, and smiled. She smiled back

"The food looks good," Beast Boy observed as a waiter walked past carrying a tray of dishes.

"Yea."

"So, what's new?"

"I love you!"

Beast Boy panicked at the randomness of the outburst.

"I'm sorry. I just, I kept getting interrupted, and I didn't, I just—"

She was cut off by Beast Boy's lips pressing against hers. She stood stiff at first, but slowly relaxed and returned the kiss. She had always thought that if a guy kissed her it would be awkward and forced, yet, this seemed, just, right.

"Um…"

They looked up. It was the same waitress. Raven was seriously considering sending her to another dimension.

"Ready to order?"

"Uh… Could we have another minute?" Beast Boy sensed his girlfriend's anger.

"Sure."

He smiled at her. "Don't kill her. She's not worth it." He giggled. She smiled. He kissed her again. She got more tingly than she ever thought a boy could make her.

The rest of dinner went fairly smoothly. Raven actually tried tofu, and decided that although I wasn't the best thing she had ever tasted she could tolerate it once in a while for Beast Boy's sake. Beast Boy loved watching Raven stare at the stars.

"It's so beautiful," she commented.

"You're so beautiful." This comeback resulted in their third kiss.

"I had so much fun tonight," Raven said when they finally arrived back at the tower.

"Me too."

"So, are we going to tell the others?"

"Tomorrow, definitely."

They had arrived at Raven's door.

"Okay, then."

"Okay."

Beast Boy leaned in for another kiss.

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye." Raven was happier than ever.

She shut the door.

The next morning all the Titans woke and began their usual breakfast routine. Everything seemed fine until Cyborg walked to the table and put down a large breakfast ham with eggs and milk, and nothing happened.

"Hello, Beast Boy, what's wrong buddy, finally give up your war on meat."

"Hm?" He was staring at the door to the main ops room, waiting for Raven to come in.

"Hello?" Cyborg dangled a piece of ham in his face.

"What? Ew! Get that disgusting attack on the innocence of animals out of my face!"

"There you are. What's up? Not feeling well today?"

"I'm fine," he said a lot more dreamily than he intended.

"Whoa. Seriously, did that flu get to you head or something?"  
"Hm?" He was staring at the door again.

"You asked for it." Cyborg said dangling the ham back in front of Beast Boy's face.

"Stop!"

"No way. Not until you tell me what's up with you."

"He said stop." Raven floated Cyborg, the ham, the eggs, and the milk halfway across the room before dumping them in a gross-looking heap.

"Morning, Raven!" Beast Boy chirped running over to her.

"Morning." Raven's voice resembled that of Happy's in Nevermore. She walked over to the kitchen to make her morning tea.

"What is going on in here?" Beast Boy looked over at a confused Cyborg.

"What are you talking about?" he retorted.

"Everyone's messed up this morning! First, you could care less that I'm eating an animal feast and now Raven's all giddy and protective of you! I must be missing something!"

Silence

"Oh. So is this what's it's like when you and Raven are secretly dating?" Cyborg didn't realize what his tease started.

Raven exploded the kettle she was holding, splashing water everywhere.

"You told him!" Her eyes were glowing red.

"I swear I didn't!"

"Wait, are you two actually dating?"

"It's preposterous!"

"Good morning, friends!"

Robin and Starfire had entered the room one at a time.

"It's not that 'preposterous'! Raven could like me!" Beast Boy mocked Robin's tone.

"Wait, what?"

"You told him too?" Raven had not taken her eyes off of Beast Boy.

"Told me what?" (ß Robin)

"No one is talking to you!" Raven was screeching now.

"Beast Boy just did!"

"Are you two seriously going out—"

"What is—"

"If you would listen for two seconds you would hear that—"

"We agreed we wouldn't—"

"What is going—"

"Guys, like, seriously—"

"Friends, please cease your arguments. I am sure that if—"

"Everybody, SHUT UP!" Beast Boy ended the chaos. "Raven, I never said anything to anyone. Cyborg was probably just kidding."

All eyes went to Cyborg. "At first I was kidding, but based on your reaction, are you?"

Beast Boy looked at Raven. Raven took a breath. "We were going to tell you later today."

Starfire's grin widened. "Oh, friends, this is marvelous! For how long have you been partaking in the dating?" She particularly looked at Raven when she asked.

"Since last night."

"And, Robin, why is it so 'preposterous' that me and Raven could like each other?" Beast Boy once again mocked his leaders tone.

"It's not. I had absolutely no idea what you were talking about. I was talking about Mad Mod escaping from prison again."

"Oh."

"Um… Raven?"

"Yes, Starfire?"

"Now that you two are dating, could we perhaps double the date?"

"What?"

"She means go on a double date."

"Oh, I, I guess so."

The stars in her eyes said it all. "Tomorrow?"

"Uh… sure." Raven didn't know how eager she was to be on a date with her over-emotional friend, especially considering Starfire had been insisting for months that Raven liked Beast Boy. She could swallow it though, for Star's sake.

"Yay! Where will we go?"

"Movies?"

"That sounds wonderful!"

"Yea."

Then their communicators went off.

"Mad Mod," Robin informed them. "Titans, go!"

-End Flashback-

Of course they hadn't gone on the date because Raven got sick, but Starfire somewhat obsessively made sure that they were looking forward to it when Raven was feeling better. Cyborg teased BB till no end, but not in front of Raven.

Beast Boy stroked Raven's hair as he wrapped the blanket around her tighter.

"I love you, Raven."

And she smiled in her sleep.

**Yay! I hope you enjoyed that. As always, please tell me what you think! Thank you so much to all of the people who have been giving me so much support in my writing! It really means so much! **


End file.
